


Blu, Rosso, Verde

by Dylanation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Room of Requirement, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanation/pseuds/Dylanation
Summary: Tutti sanno che è vietato gironzolare nei corridoi di Hogwarts di notte, ma a quanto pare non sembra essere un problema per Kuroo ed Iwaizumi.****Dal testo:"Il piccolo... graffia anche te, vedo" sospira Kuroo ritraendosi dal bacio, sfiorando i marchi rossi sul petto dell'altro."Kageyama non è piccolo. Non farla sembrare più immorale di quel che è."Iwaizumi nonostante tutto vuole avere la coscienza a posto, non c'è niente da fare.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Blu, Rosso, Verde

I suoi occhi grigio-verdi stanno benissimo con addosso i colori profondi di quel vessillo.

L'angolo in pietra li nasconde parzialmente, un'armatura poco lontana si muove in " _ clank _ " sonori e pare si stia grattando l'elmo. Se fosse un orario diverso Kuroo si arrischierebbe a farsi avanti e provare a distrarla, alcune di loro sono grandi chiacchierone, altre invece sono solamente degli infidi pettegoli e non ci mettono più di cinque minuti a far sapere le novità a questo o quel quadro. 

Deve essere noioso, in effetti, essere un'armatura.

Si dà il caso però che sia notte fonda, e a nessuno studente è permesso stare fuori dai dormitori a quell'ora. Di solito loro non sgarrano mai, trovano sempre il modo per rientrare in tempo o perlomeno di sforare di pochissimo.

Stavolta però si sono assopiti. Il tepore del caminetto acceso è stato il più efficace dei sonniferi, il sontuoso tappeto morbido e pregiato dai toni smeraldo era il migliore dei materassi. Il freddo della pietra e degli spifferi spietati dell'inverno erano rimasti lontani, fuori dalla finestra ma soprattutto fuori da quella stanza incantata.

Kuroo, con gli incantesimi, è bravissimo. 

Li ha sempre padroneggiati in maniera del tutto naturale, con una precisione nei movimenti di polso ed una calibrazione d'energia a dir poco sorprendenti. È stata una sciocchezza quindi per lui insonorizzarla, allestire un fuoco e termoregolarla. 

Ed ora forse sarebbe altrettanto facile schiantare quell'armatura molesta, ma il rischio che Gazza sia nei dintorni e senta il fracasso è troppo, troppo elevato. 

"Cazzo, sto gelando."

La voce roca del ragazzo accovacciato accanto a sé lo distrae, di nuovo, dalla pianificazione di quella fuga. 

Lo guarda e sì, i suoi colori sarebbero perfetti abbinati a quelli della Casa di Serpeverde.

Si stringe il tessuto prezioso e verde attorno alle spalle, la sua pelle naturalmente abbronzata fa capolino dalle pieghe traslucide ed ornate d'argento. A Kuroo torna la voglia di baciarlo.

"Com'è che hanno fatto a prendere fuoco i tuoi vestiti, Hajime?"

Un'occhiata di sbieco, veloce ed insinuante come una stilettata od un morso di vipera. In quel momento non si direbbe affatto che sia un Grifone fatto e finito.

"Erano sul pavimento, ma il tuo fuoco magico non si sa come è riuscito a raggiungerli."

Tetsuro sorride appena, storto e soddisfatto. Sì, i suoi incantesimi funzionano fin troppo bene. A volte fanno da soli cose a cui lui aveva solamente pensato. 

E Iwaizumi, probabilmente, l'ha già capito da sé.

"Un vero peccato" commenta abbassandosi, mettendosi in ginocchio e sentendo il freddo del pavimento permeare attraverso i pantaloni in panno nero della divisa.

"Un giorno mi devo ricordare di chiedere al Cappello perché diavolo non sei finito in Serpeverde."

Hajime borbotta, ma ha già gli zigomi imporporati, gli occhi ancora velati di sonno che guardano le labbra sottili e pallide di Kuroo con un desiderio che non si può proprio più nascondere. Nonostante l'abbia fatto per tre lunghissimi anni.

"Perché il blu mi dona molto più del verde, ed il vecchio Cappello sapeva già quanto tenessi all'estetica."

Stanno sussurrando, ovviamente. I cigolii dell'armatura riempiono il silenzio pesante del corridoio che porta fuori dai sotterranei, il russare sonnacchioso dei quadri alle pareti fa sembrare vivo il castello, come se respirasse anch'esso.

"Quindi ammetti che non sei in Corvonero per l'intelligenza."

Tetsuro sorride ancora di più, si allunga e circonda con le braccia quel fagotto verde e argento che è Iwaizumi.

"Così come tu non sei in Grifondoro per la rettitudine, non credi?"

La bocca carnosa ed un poco screpolata di Hajime si fa avanti, non indugia nemmeno un attimo. È un bacio lento e profondissimo, lungo, più caldo di qualunque fuoco Kuroo abbia mai generato fin lì. Le loro lingue scivolano l'una sull'altra, vorticano piano leccandosi per tutta la lunghezza, sopra - dov'è più rugosa e recettiva - e sotto - dov'è più viscosa e sensibile.

È automatico per Tetsuro muovere le mani, sentire tra le dita i capelli corti, castani e morbidi dell'altro, mentre con il palmo opposto scorre sul vessillo di Serpeverde tiepido della pelle di Iwaizumi. 

Ed il Grifondoro se ne frega delle implicazioni del suo gesto, ma apre le braccia, si appoggia alle cosce compresse di Kuroo, lo accarezza risalendo fino ai fianchi.

Come può, Tetsuro, non aprire gli occhi? 

Ed il corpo di Hajime è nudo, visibilissimo anche nella poca luce delle torce sporadiche, atletico per tutti gli allenamenti di Quidditch fatti da quando è arrivato ad Hogwarts cinque anni prima.

Ha segni rossi nella parte più interna delle cosce, ha unghiate qua e là lungo porzioni a caso della bella pelle infreddolita.

"Il piccolo... graffia anche te, vedo" sospira Kuroo ritraendosi dal bacio, sfiorando i marchi rossi sul petto.

"Kageyama non è piccolo. Non farla sembrare più immorale di quel che è."

Iwaizumi nonostante tutto vuole avere la coscienza a posto, non c'è niente da fare. 

Sebbene sia stato lui a dare il via a quel... rapporto, se così si può chiamare. Non che Tetsuro non avesse notato il cercatore di Serpeverde durante il suo esordio dell'anno prima. Quel ragazzino del secondo anno era silenzioso e misterioso, velocissimo ed agilissimo nel volo, sarebbe stato impossibile non accorgersi di lui. Kuroo se l'era goduto dalle tribune, aveva già pensato a quanto sarebbe diventato bello con il passare degli anni, era stato un caso che ne avesse poi parlato con Hajime nei mesi successivi.

Quel Settembre, durante il banchetto inaugurale del nuovo anno scolastico, il Grifondoro doveva poi essere rimasto parecchio colpito da quanto alto e già più adulto fosse diventato "il piccolo" Tobio, ora quasi quattordicenne. 

"Kuroo, dicevi sul serio l'anno scorso riguardo a... Kageyama?"

Gliel'ha chiesto a fine banchetto, prima che i Capo-Scuola ed i Prefetti cominciassero ad urlare le disposizioni per quelli del primo anno, e Tetsuro aveva sollevato le sopracciglia tanto da far raggrinzire la sua bella fronte.

"Ti riferisci a quando ti ho detto che secondo me sarebbe cresciuto bene?"

Iwaizumi l'aveva ammonito con un pizzicotto, facendogli segno di abbassare la voce.

"Sì, beh, direi che avevi ragione."

Kuroo non ci poteva credere.

"E credi che sia cresciuto abbastanza per...?"

"Ah, andiamo! Ha solo un anno in meno di me, niente di diverso da noi due l'anno scorso... no?"

"A dire il vero l’anno scorso tu eri al Quarto."

"Sì ma lui è di Dicembre!”

Tetsuro aveva sorriso con le labbra, con gli occhi, con tutto quanto.

"Sei tu l'onesto tra di noi. Se va bene a te, va bene a me."

Gli occhi grigio-verde di Hajime avevano brillato sotto ai riflessi multicolore della Sala Grande, l'incantesimo sul soffitto mostrava un cielo stellato limpidissimo.

"E visto che in teoria tu sei quello intelligente, comincia a pensare ad un modo per coinvolgerlo."

I Prefetti li avevano interrotti, i Capo-Scuola li avevano fatti radunare e poi li avevano mandati tutti a letto.

Ed ora erano due mesi che andava avanti quella storia. Kageyama si era rivelato tanto silenzioso quanto affamato, sembrava non aspettare altro che qualcuno che guardasse oltre alle apparenze e, semplicemente, lo volesse in tutto e per tutto.

Kuroo l'aveva avvicinato con garbo e cautela aspettandolo alla fine di un allenamento. Lui non era un giocatore di Quidditch sebbene glielo avessero proposto, preferiva rimanere dietro le quinte. E Tobio non si era mostrato né amichevole né particolarmente interessato alla conversazione, ma quell'avvicinamento doveva averlo incuriosito abbastanza da accettare di seguirlo in una passeggiata lungo i viali battuti e ribattuti attorno al castello, giù per la collinetta, accanto alle serre di Erbologia e di nuovo su fino ai piedi della torre di Astronomia. Lì erano soli.

"Adesso mi dici cosa vuoi?" Gli aveva domandato velenosissimo Kageyama.

"Conoscerti."

Non aveva ancora ben capito, Tetsuro, come muoversi in presenza di quel ragazzo talmente Serpeverde da renderlo chiarissimo anche solo nello sguardo.

"Cosa vuoi  _ davvero _ , senpai."

Ah, al diavolo. 

Kuroo si era fatto avanti ed aveva finto di puntare alla sua bocca, aveva deviato all'ultimo - dopo aver visto che l'altro non si era mosso di un solo millimetro - ed aveva appoggiato le labbra al suo orecchio, tra i capelli liscissimi e sottili, leggeri come piume.

"Voglio farti una proposta."

Gli aveva respirato contro la pelle e poi "Riguarda te, me, un mio amico Grifondoro e... qualche attività extrascolastica molto piacevole."

Il blu della cravatta di Tetsuro era perfetto - ma perfetto sul serio - accanto agli occhi di Tobio. Erano profondi e non avevano strabuzzato nemmeno un istante, eppure un lampo di foschia li aveva attraversati, come se la lucidità li avesse momentaneamente abbandonati perdendosi in chissà quale pensiero.

Aveva stretto il manico della sua scopa, aveva mantenuto il sangue freddo come l'animale della sua Casa suggeriva, e si era voltato piano ostentando calma e controllo. Le loro guance avevano sfregato l'una sull'altra nel tiepido sole morente di metà Settembre, i gufi, gli allocchi e le civette tubavano e sfrecciavano diversi metri sopra alle loro teste.

"Ci stai?" Aveva chiesto Kuroo, leggermente più insistente del suo solito.

Ma Kageyama non aveva intenzione di indugiare, no, non era nel suo stile e sia Tetsuro sia Iwaizumi l'avrebbero scoperto da lì a pochissimo.

"Dammene un assaggio" gli aveva risposto soffiando sull'angolo della sua bocca, lì dove era sempre un po' umido per quel suo vizio di leccarsi le labbra. 

Chinarsi di qualche centimetro e baciarlo era stato ovvio e spontaneo, totalizzante, irresistibile.

E quel bacio era stato l'inizio di qualcosa di gigantesco ed imprevisto. Si erano mossi cervello, viscere e cuore. Avevano pulsato, si erano capovolti, avevano sferzato come per voler uscire dai corpi dei loro possessori. 

Non doveva andare così. Kuroo avrebbe dovuto incuriosirlo, tentarlo, l'avrebbe dovuto attirare ad un appuntamento a cui avrebbe partecipato anche Hajime e lì chissà che cosa sarebbe successo. Nella migliore delle ipotesi l'avrebbero sedotto, nella peggiore avrebbero dovuto obliviarlo.

Ed invece Tobio in quel bacio ha gemuto in una maniera che ha accapponato tutta la pelle di Tetsuro, si è strusciato al suo bacino, gli ha levato la camicia dalla costrizione dei pantaloni ed ha preso a toccargli la schiena al di sotto del tessuto bianco. Si è trovato schiacciato tra il corpo di Kuroo ed i sassi grezzi della torre, nascosti in una rientranza ridicola.

Le mani lunghe del Corvonero che gli bistrattavano l'elastico dei pantaloni da giocatore di Quidditch, la sua lingua dentro alla gola e poi fuori, sulla linea del collo e al di sotto della mandibola.

Tetsuro se lo è scopato lì, per la prima volta. Lo sorreggeva con entrambe le mani e gli dava colpi di bacino tanto profondi da non sapere più se stesse scavando dentro alla sua pancia o più su, nei pressi dello stomaco. 

Kageyama ha pianto, e l'ha fatto con tutta la dignità di cui un Serpeverde è capace. 

Blu: i suoi occhi. Rossa: la sua pelle. Verdi: i suoi vestiti, la sua anima.

Kuroo ha goduto tantissimo, ma ha sentito chiaramente la mancanza di Iwaizumi. E non una mancanza di cuore o di affetto, ma una carenza fisica quasi come fosse un macchinario senza un ingranaggio. Era stato bellissimo scopare quel - quasi - quattordicenne indecifrabile fino a riempirlo, era stato bellissimo sentirlo tremare attorno al suo cazzo e scoprire quanto pulsasse quando l'orgasmo lo travolgeva.

Ma era certo che con Hajime sarebbe stato ancora meglio.

E no, non si sbagliava.

Iwaizumi non se lo scopava semplicemente. Iwaizumi gli entrava dentro tenendogli le cosce aperte, le ginocchia agganciate agli incavi dei suoi gomiti, il fiato caldo sulla sua faccia e gli occhi grigio-verdi piantati dentro ai suoi. Sì, più a fondo rispetto a quanto non facesse il suo sesso. Lo penetrava ritmicamente, sinuoso, implacabile, era la cosa più erotica che Tetsuro avesse mai visto.

No, non è vero.

La volta in cui loro due l'avevano fatto per terra nella Stanza delle Necessità, circondati da cuscini soffici e inebriati da profumi esotici era forse stata più intensa di quella. Era stato lui ad entrare dentro ad Hajime, e già di per sé sarebbe stata una cosa assurda perché ah, quanto amava Kuroo la sensazione del cazzo polposo del Grifondoro schiacciargli le viscere.

Erano entrambi a gambe aperte ed un grande specchio si era materializzato di fronte a loro, avevano visto le loro cosce solide schiacciate le une sulle altre, avevano visto le sacche dei loro testicoli così diversi nel colore e nella forma scontrarsi come per baciarsi e cercare attrito, avevano visto l'umidore gocciolare dal sesso di Iwaizumi, quello della saliva usata per lubrificargli il buchino già non più vergine da mesi. Si erano baciati ansimando nelle rispettive bocche bagnate, gli occhi che non sapevano più se perdersi nelle iridi dell'altro o se spiare ancora la lastra vetrata davanti a loro. Estasi, era stata estasi totale. Tetsuro aveva trasceso il godimento, e Hajime con lui.

A Kuroo non dà fastidio che Iwaizumi metta tutta quella passione negli amplessi con Tobio, lui sa di essere parte fondamentale di quella chimica.

Quando si incastrano alla perfezione le sue mani accarezzano sempre i loro punti più sensibili, la sua lingua lambisce le fossette nella schiena di uno o dell’altro, li abbraccia da dietro, sussurra parole troppo tentatrici per essere pronunciate da una bocca che ha diciassette anni soltanto.

Kageyama reagisce cercandolo con le labbra, morirebbe per i suoi baci. Hajime reagisce cercandolo con le mani, vive per sentirlo suo.

L’hanno capito subito tutti quanti: se a coppie sono chimica fortissima, a tre diventano alchimia pura.

È molto più che una necessità, hanno dovuto trovare modi per vedersi di nascosto ad orari improbabili del giorno e della notte, hanno imparato incantesimi d’ogni sorta che li aiutasse a questo proposito.

E giù nei sotterranei di Serpeverde c’è una stanza perfetta per loro. È il vecchio ingresso ad uno dei passaggi segreti chiusi ormai secoli prima, è poco conosciuta ed è inutilizzata. Grazie ad un incantesimo potente di disillusione fatto da Tetsuro, all’apparenza sembra polverosa e piena di ragnatele, vuota e desolata, ma loro tre riescono a vedere senza sforzo il divano soffice, la libreria colma, il grosso lampadario di cristalli verdi e gli stendardi di Serpeverde. Sembrerebbe un po’ lugubre se solo loro non la riempissero ogni volta con orgasmi e gemiti, suppliche e perversioni.

Ed è a causa di una mezza nottata del genere in quella stanza se ora sono bloccati lì, dietro ad un angolo freddo e spoglio, a chissà quanti metri al di sotto del Lago Nero. Tobio è riuscito a rientrare senza problemi al proprio dormitorio, ma loro no, loro devono attraversare in lungo ed in largo tutto quanto il castello.

“Sai cosa è veramente immorale?” Sussurra Kuroo ritornando a guardare le iridi cangianti del ragazzo inginocchiato - e nudo - davanti a sé.

“Il fatto che io non ti riporti dentro a quella stanza è immorale...”

Gli bacia una tempia.

“Il fatto che io non ti salga sopra per prenderti tutto dentro è immorale...”

Gli stringe le mani, se le appoggia sul martellare impazzito del suo cuore.

“Il fatto che io non ti ricopra di tutto lo sperma di cui sono capace è immorale.”

Gli annusa il lato del viso che sa ancora di Kageyama, di tutti i loro orgasmi mischiati, e si ferma sulla sua gola dove può sentire che anche nelle sue vene pulsa tutto fortissimo. Ancora, come fossero nel mezzo di un amplesso.

“Mmmh... Kuroo?”

Se n’è accorto che c’è qualcosa di più forte del solito. Il pizzicorio di godimento che gli dà quel Corvonero tutto sguardi e cervello gli frigge piano sotto l’epidermide, ma nonostante il piacere stordente sente il bisogno di richiamare la sua attenzione. Chiedergli se sia tutto ok.

“Kuroo c’è qualcosa che non va?”

I loro occhi sono socchiusi, ma nel momento in cui Tetsuro stacca il volto dalla spalla mezza nuda di Iwaizumi corrono subito a guardarsi.

È quasi come se attraverso lo sguardo si comprendessero meglio che davanti a qualunque dialogo. Ed infatti i loro cuori lo capiscono per primi, e battono ad un ritmo mai sentito prima.

“Hajime. Io...”

_ Clank. Clank. Clank. _

“Ssshh taci stupida armatura!  _ Impedimenta _ !”

Vengono interrotti da un fracasso ed una voce mal soffocata, si voltano entrambi allarmati e...

Bokuto Kotaro - 18 anni, CapoScuola di Tassorosso - ha appena scagliato un incantesimo di ostacolo sull’armatura dopo esserci finito addosso. La ferraglia è immobile, lui si aggiusta la camicia tesissima sopra al largo petto da battitore, e poi una mano che viene fuori dal nulla lo afferra per la cintola e lo tira forte.

Kuroo strabuzza gli occhi, Iwaizumi di riflesso si chiude stretto dentro al vessillo di Serpeverde con cui si è coperto alla bell’e meglio uscendo dalla loro stanza segreta. Che diavolo...?

“Dove credi di andare, ragazzone?” Dice una voce.

Bokuto non ha mosso le labbra, ma sembra provenire dalla sua direzione. Lui si passa la mano tra i capelli, il bacino trattenuto da quella mano mozzata e fluttuante.

“Sono inciampato, Tooru! Quel mantello mi finisce sempre in mezzo ai piedi... e poi, beh, avevo il tuo culo per le mani e mi era difficile concentrarmi.”

Dal nulla ecco che spunta anche una testa, un mezzo metro sopra alla mano fluttuante.

“E quando dentro al mio culo ci sarà il tuo cazzo cosa farai? Sveglierai tutto il castello?”

Oikawa Tooru - 17 anni, CapoScuola Serpeverde - ha i capelli tutti arruffati e la faccia chiazzata di rosso. Ora è palese: indossa un mantello dell’invisibilità.

“Dipende da quanto urlerai, baby.”

Ma a quel nomignolo il Serpeverde sorride, si lecca le labbra.

“Muoviti. Voglio che mi riempi fino all’alba.”

Quella mezza mano tira forte, il mantello copre anche quasi tutto Kotaro e la porta in legno del bagno si apre come per magia. È ovvio che in quanto CapoScuola, Oikawa ne detenga le chiavi.

Non appena il battente si richiude Hajime e Tetsuro si guardano, ma solo per un secondo. L’armatura è fuori gioco grazie all’incantesimo (sicuramente più efficace di quanto sarebbe stato uno dei loro) di un ragazzo dell’ultimo anno, è il momento giusto per correre più forte che possono. Anche se questo vuol dire lasciarsi alle spalle i gemiti mal sommessi di due ragazzi bellissimi e popolari, che durante il giorno ed alle partite di Quidditch non fanno altro che lanciarsi frecciate d’odio; anche se questo vuol dire lasciarsi alle spalle un momento tesissimo che trabordava sentimento ed onestà da tutte le parti.

In Kuroo quei momenti sono cosa rara, ma ora, al sicuro nella sua alta - altissima - torre di Corvonero non ci sta neanche più pensando.

Un mantello dell’invisibilità: ecco cosa deve procurarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> E così avete davvero letto questo mio esperimento, eh?  
> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fin qui e per la fiducia! Essere crack shipper so che è dura, e sono ben contenta di rimpolpare l'archivio con anche le cose più improbabili! 
> 
> Qui dove potete trovarmi, se siete interessati ad altre storie o a fare due chiacchiere:  
> EFP [[ here] ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=599358)  
> Wattpad [[ here]](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dylanation)  
> Facebook [[ here ]](https://www.facebook.com/dylan.sephiro.7)  
> Instagram [[ here ]](https://instagram.com/dylanation_?igshid=t4c7ahqz2lx5)  
>   
> Grazie per il supporto!  
> 


End file.
